


Perchance to Dream

by EachPeachPearPlum



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: Are nightmares really nightmares if reality is worse? At least Peter's alive in this one...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Peach’s TSB 2020 works, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble, angst ahoy. This fills the following TSB square:
> 
> Title: Perchance to Dream  
> Collaborator Name: eachpeachpearplum  
> Card Number: 3027  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803119  
> Square Filled: R5 - Alien planet  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony Stark & Peter Parker  
> Rating: T  
> Major Tags: Post-IW, grief, nightmares  
> Summary: Are nightmares really nightmares if reality is worse? At least Peter's alive in this one...  
> Word Count: 100
> 
> Oodles of love and gratitude to [rise](https://rise-up-ting-ting-like-glitter.tumblr.com/) for help with title and summary.

Tony doesn’t wake up panicking and gasping for breath, the way he did after the wormhole. Those nightmares had him on a knife edge, unable to rest, to eat, to do anything but work and work, desperate to have their planet ready for what was coming.

There’s no need for that, not anymore. Everything Tony feared has already come to pass, and they failed.

Now, Tony sleeps, because the nightmares of Titan, of Peter turning to dust in his arms, begging Tony to let him stay… His nightmares are the only time he’s ever going to see his kid again.


End file.
